


Quiet

by Detoxfire



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, continuation of the end of my second fic, i'm devoted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detoxfire/pseuds/Detoxfire
Summary: In the wake of the chaos, they find some time for themselves.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I will die for them. I will die for them to be canon. @BUNGIE, snap snap, motherfuckers, let's go, give us some gays.

If Shaxx so much as winces, Shiro is immediately by his side, quietly fussing over him despite the Titan waving him off. There is good reason, Shaxx supposes, that Shiro hovers - after all, he'd nearly died a week ago. Old habits while fighting the Cabal told him that it's perfectly fine to die, that's how life as a Guardian works. The blade sliding between his ribs had told him otherwise, the pain that blossomed was different from what he felt before - the pain was heightened, was raw, it wasn't numbed by Light.

Shiro had only barely made it back to the Farm - Shaxx doesn't remember most of it, mostly vague recalls of Shiro's face hovering nearby, both hands clutching his as he passes in and out of awareness. When he woke up, Shiro was angry - not the loud kind but a quiet, scared anger; Exos can't cry, but they can still feel different kinds of pain, his voice had sounded stuffy and thick, his optics were dim, his voice low. At that moment, Shaxx was afraid, terrified of the recklessness that his restlessness had given him, of how he seemed so willing to leave Shiro.

"I'm sorry," he had whispered, turning to his side, ignoring the pain that shot through him as he leaned close. "I'm sorry I acted to brash."

"You're such an idiot sometimes," Shiro had replied in a shaky voice, covering it up in a laugh as their heads met, a gentle touch that Shaxx hadn't been able to recall why it felt familiar. "You're not alone anymore, please, don't forget that."

"I won't." A hand cupped the Exo's face as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I promise."

He isn't allowed to leave the Farm now, not for a good while, and he doesn't fight it - he's learned his lesson and he doesn't doubt Shiro's ability to singlehandedly drag him back what with the stories floating around of how Shiro stumbled back in the middle of the night, practically shouting for help with an arm wrapped very firmly around a Titan twice his size.

It doesn't stop Shiro's hovering. Sometimes, the skintight under-armor chafes against him, causing him to stiffen at the sudden jolt of pain, and suddenly, Shiro appears at his side as if he were waiting for such a thing to happen. His optics don't waver when Shaxx stares down at him, arms wrapped firmly around Shaxx's bicep.

"You're going to take a break  _right now_ ," Shiro demands firmly, tugging at his partner's arm.

"I'll be fine, Shiro," Shaxx sighs in exasperation as he tries to shake the Hunter off. There's another stare added alongside to Shiro's, he can feel it, and when he looks up, he sees Hawthorne giving him that Hunter Look.

"Pretty sure I can handle things without you, big guy," she remarks, raising a brow. "I think your boyfriend is getting a little jealous anyways."

At that, Shaxx snorts while Shiro rolls his optics, finally able to drag the Titan out of the small room that they had holed themselves up in.

"I'm going to be fine," Shaxx says after a moment of walking through the small settlement to their temporary home. "Really, Shiro, it's not as though I'm going to run out there with my sword swinging again."

"Yeah, well, that tends to be your initial tactic whenever I let you out of my sights," Shiro shoots back, plating tilting down. "I just don't want you to strain yourself and hinder your recovery. I've seen you before-"

"I don't know when to stop," Shaxx finishes, his voice sounding hollow as he enters. He looks around the dark room as Shiro wanders in before turning on the lights, lumbering over to the couch and settling. "Saladin said that before, after Six Fronts, I think. Or maybe during training." When Shiro sits on the couch, he lays down slowly, clearly more aware of his wound as he lays his head on Shiro's lap, staring up at the Exo, blinking owlishly. "I guess I never learn."

"I wouldn't say that," the Hunter murmurs, working his digits through the dark curly hair slowly. "You like finding loopholes. Work things to your favor. Makes me wonder, sometimes, why you're not a Hunter. You're clever, you know that?"

"Did you mix something in with my painkillers?" Shaxx's face scrunches up in that way that wrinkles his nose and brings his freckles together, causing Shiro to laugh.

"Dunno, are you incapable of taking a compliment for once?"

"Not exactly used to that kind of stuff." Plating tilts in a half-smile, hand moving from the curls to cup his face, smile growing when Shaxx leans into the touch with a quiet sigh. His larger hand covers Shiro’s before pressing soft kisses to his fingertips. There’s a pulse underneath the metal digits that comforts him, it’s a familiar pattern as small as it may be but he feels it so often that has placed its significance between the two; they trace over his lips, brush over his cheeks, and press at the dark dots littered across his face, slow and gentle.

“Well, I think you’re wonderful and clever and pretty... _cute_ ,” Shiro declares, poking Shaxx’s nose for emphasis as Shaxx crosses his eyes momentarily. “Who would’ve thought that the great Lord Shaxx would have these _freckles_ and _curly hair_?”

“Says the short little canary with the chubby looking cheeks,” the Titan remarks, reaching up to poke the yellow plating.

“ _Hey_ ,” Shiro swats at the stray hand. “I am not _chubby_. Exos do not get chubby.”

“Your face looks chubby. It’s _cute_.”

“Excuse you, I’m trying to be a nice boyfriend and shower you with wonderful compliments and I can’t do that when you keep doing it.”

“What if I want to be the nice one, too?”

“No, you’re the cute one.”

“No, you.” If Shiro could, he’d puff his cheeks out in mock irritation, but he settles for a huff as he continues tracing Shaxx’s face. The pattern seems to relax Shaxx further, breathing beginning to even out as he starts dozing, and Shiro couples that with running a hand through the curls once more, settling into a comforting silence.

“’m surprised you’re still here,” Shaxx mumbles after a while, a sudden sound into the silence, not opening his eyes as he shifts closer to Shiro. At that remark, however, the Hunter can’t help the incredulous feeling that wells up.

“What do you mean?” Shiro decides to bite.

“Everyone leaves eventually, y’know?” Oh. “But you’re still here. Somehow.”

“Somehow? Is there some trick I’m employing?”

“I dunno, maybe.” He shifts even further, closer. “Every time I do something wrong, it’s never a small mistake. People leave.”

“I won’t leave you, Shaxx, I’ll be here. When you wake up, when you wander off, I’ll be here.” He gets a sleepy hum in response. “Sleep, okay? I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”


End file.
